xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto was a Nautolan Jedi Master during the last years of theGalactic Republic. He was among the Jedi who fought in the Battle of Geonosis and was one of the few survivors out of the 200 Jedi who traveled there. He became a Jedi General of the Clone Army in the Clone Wars and took part in such conflicts as the Mission to Vassek's third moon and the Battle of Mon Cala. He was also involved in a mission with his former Padawan Nahdar Vebb to capture the escaped prisoner, Nute Gunray—however, the two ended up facing the notorious Jedi hunter General Grievous inside his lair. While Vebb perished at the hands of the General, Fisto very nearly bested him in combat, and escaped with his life, but without Gunray, ultimately making the mission a failure. At some point during the Clone Wars, Fisto accepted a seat on the Jedi Council. While he was at the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker revealed to Mace Windu that Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Windu took Fisto, alongside Jedi Masters Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin to Palpatine's office to arrest him. In the following duel, after Kolar and Tiin had perished, Fisto was killed by the Chancellor. Biography At some point prior to the Clone Wars, Fisto accepted the young Force-sensitive Mon Calamari Nahdar Vebbas Padawan, and trained him in the ways of the Force. They went their separate ways after Vebb earned the title of Jedi Knight. Battle of Geonosis Master Fisto was one of the many Jedi who fought in Mace Windu's Jedi assault team sent to rescue Senator Padmé Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the clutches of the Separatists on Geonosis. Fisto fought valiantly in the Geonosian arena, cutting down many droids in the process. At one point during the battle, he encountered a malfunctioning droid with C-3PO's head, grinning as he pinned the odd looking droid under the weight of a fallen Super Battle Droid. Fisto survived the arena skirmish, escaping on board a Republic gunship along with fellow Jedi Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi.3 Fisto continued to fight outside the arena, leading a special uint of clone trooper sagainst Separatist armies.5 The Nautolan Jedi ultimately survived the battle. Mission to Vassek's 3rd moon Following the escape of Viceroy Nute Gunray from the Tranquility, Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano tasked Fisto with tracking Gunray's stolen ship via tracking beacon to the barren world of Vassek. Landing on the planet's surface, Fisto was reunited with his former Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. Tracing the beacon to a large fortress, Fisto, Vebb, and several clone troopers went inside, expecting to find Gunray in hiding. However, they were ambushed by a hoard of battle droids after Gunray revealed himself to be a hologram. Fisto found himself concerned by Vebb's use of anger to destroy the droids. Stumbling upon an armory, Fisto's party immediately realized they had been lured into the lair of General Grievous himself. Upon this revelation, they tried to escape, but were locked in. The clones and Jedi briefly fought Grievous upon his arrival in the castle, severing several of his legs, but the cyborg general managed to escape to his control room. Clone commander Fil was killed after they were attacked by Grievous's large pet Roggwart, Gor. Vebb was additionally killed after he chose to confront Grievous rather than escape with Fisto to the control room. Fisto was then the sole survivor of the party and went to the castle's landing platform, after instructing his astromech droid to fly his starfighter there and pick him up. Grievous, however, appeared and the two engaged in lightsaber combat. Fisto managed to sever one of the cyborg's hands and reclaim Vebb's lightsaber during the duel and held the upper hand until three IG-100 MagnaGuards joined the fight. Grievous promised Fisto a quick death if he would surrender, but at that point R6 arrived with his ship, allowing him to escape.4 Fisto was present in the Jedi Temple during the infiltration of bounty hunters Cad Bane and Cato Parasitti. He was witnessed by Ahsoka Tano opening the holocron vault, a room only permissible to Jedi Masters. Shortly after the Second Battle of Geonosis, Fisto was stationed on the Ord Cestus Medical Station. After the cargo frigate TB-73 became overrun with Geonosian Brain Worms, Fisto received the vessel, and helped padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee get needed medical attention. Upon the arrival of Anakin Skywalker, Fisto explained the origins of the worms, and the two theorized that they were most likely the reason that the Geonosians were able to retake the planet.7 Rescue on Lola Sayu Kit Fisto, along with Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin and Adi Gallia ,went with a fleet to Lola Sayu in an attempt to evacuate Skywalker, Kenobi, and the other surviving members of their group from the planet after the group's initial plan to escape the Citadel, a prison located on Lola Sayu, had failed. When they arrived, they engaged the separatist blockade fleet. Plo Koon made an attempt to land a Gunship on the planet to pick up the survivors, escorted by Fisto, Gallia and Tiin in their starfighters. They found the team on a small Island and managed to successfully pick them up, fly back to their command ship and retreat to Coruscant.8 Water War on Mon Cala Sometime later on into the Clone Wars, Fisto and Padawan Ahsoka Tano were dispatched along with water-equipped clone troopers under their command to the underwater world of Mon Cala by the Jedi Council in order to settle the conflict erupting between the Mon Calamari and Quarren. Fisto assisted the Mon Calamari in fighting against Quarren and the Separatist forces of Riff Tamson, though the battle seemed despairing. Republic forces were eventually forced to retreat after the Separatists unleashed their Hydroid Medusae super weapons. With little fighting strength left on the Republic side, Fisto, Anakin Skywalker, Senator Amidala, Ahsoka, and Ackbar made the decision to get Prince Lee-Char and Meena Tills on a ship headed out of the system and to safety. Fisto managed to dispatch Quarren forces as they made their way to the surface with the fugitives. However, before they could reach the cruiser, it was blown up by an anticipating Tamson. Splitting up, Skywalker and Amidala took Ackbar and Tills to the Mon Cala central planetary scanner mast while Fisto and Ahsoka protected Prince Lee-Char. Unknown the Republic forces on Mon Cala, the Jedi High Council had enlisted the help of the Gungan Grand Army, allowing for much needed reinforcements on the Republic side. However, they were once again ambushed by Tamson, who confronted the young prince Lee-Char. Fisto engaged in melee combat with the Karkaradon, allowing Ahsoka and the prince to escape.10 Fisto was ultimately subdued by the Tamson and imprisoned along with Amidala, Skywalker, and Jar Jar Binks. Brought before Tamson himself, the three prisoners were subjected to electric eel torture and shackle droids. After Tamson savagely shattered Amidala's helmet with his jaws, Fisto and Skywalker saved her by creating a force bubble around her head, thus allowing her to breathe. They were then brought to watch Lee-Char's execution, and Fisto witnessed the young prince being saved at the last moment by Nossor Ri. The Nautolan Jedi participated in the final battle of newly rekindled Mon Calamari and Quarren forces against Tamson and the Separatists. After the Republic victory, he witnessed Prince Lee-Char's coronation as the new King of Mon Cala.11 Abduction of Chancellor Palpatine Fisto was present at the Festival of Light on Naboo, there to help enforce security should the Chancellor's life be put in danger. He witnessed Palpatine's abduction by the team of Obi-Wan Kenobi (under the guise of Moralo Eval, Embo, Derrown, Twazzi, and Cad Bane.12 Temple Bombing After the Jedi Temple was bombed by Barriss Offee, Fisto attended the funeral for the Jedi that had fallen, along with most of the order.13 Foreshadowing During the final years of the war, Grand Master Yoda saw a vision of Kit Fisto's death at the hands of the malevolent Darth Sidious while in temporary self-exile on the planet of Moraband.14 Fall of the Republic As the Clone Wars drew to a close, the force and the Jedi order itself began to grow more and more clouded by the dark side. Shortly after the Battle of Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine revealed to Anakin Skywalker his true identity as a Sith Lord, prompting the young knight to inform Master Mace Windu. Windu, aiming to imprison and sentence the newly revealed Sith Lord for his crimes, traveled to the Chancellor's office in order to arrest him. He was accompanied by Masters Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. Confronting Palpatine in his office, the four Jedi ignited their lightsabers, while Windu demanded that the Chancellor come with them to be detained. In a surprise attack, Palpatine ignited his own crimson saber, leaping across the room and felling Kolar with one strike. He proceeded to cut down Tiin as well with amazing speed, catching both Fisto and Windu by surprise. The Nautolan Jedi managed to hold off the Sith for a short period of time, before he was killed by a slice to the abdomen, as Master Yoda had forseen. By the time Skywalker arrived, Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto lay dead on the floor. Windu later became Palpatine's fourth victim, falling to his death through the window after being hit with Force lightning.2 Legacy Fisto's lightsaber was among those that former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus saw in the Jedi Temple's dojo during his vision on his 2nd trip to the Lothal's Jedi Temple.15 Behind the scenes Kit Fisto first appeared in Attack of the Clones, though he was originally designed as a new Sith Lord. One of these designs was of a white-skinned male alien with dreadlocks that wielded a curved lightsaber. The artist,Dermot Power, was never quite satisfied with the outcome and the Sith Lord concept was eventually modified to be a bald-headed female. This design was discarded after Christopher Lee was cast as Count Dooku, though it would later be re-used as the character design for Asajj Ventress. George Lucas asked Power to remodel the original dreadlocked concept into a Jedi, who made the face softer and changed the skin color to green. After a Jedi tunic was added to the character, the design of Kit Fisto was finalized.1617 Zac Jensen and ILMer Daniel Zizmor played Fisto in Attack of the Clones, but did not replay Fisto in Revenge of the Sith. The role went to stuntman Ben Cooke. In the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series Kit Fisto was voiced by Phil LaMarr. His voice was inspired by the voice of "the 7-UP guy" from its television commercials.18 LaMarr voices the character with a Jamaican accent. In an early draft of Revenge of the Sith, Kit Fisto was originally supposed to die on Saleucami during Order 66 (Mace Windu had faced Palpatine alone in this draft).16 Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:General Category:Jedi Order Category:Aliens Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Tacticians Category:Deceased Category:Nautolans Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Galactic Republic Category:Military Category:Force Users Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:Councillor Category:Murdered